Craziness Abounds!
by golfer
Summary: Samus and Mario were friends. At least until Bowser came. The Mario and Bowser feud drives every smasher out of their minds, and makes crazy hand look sane. Will the smashers finally end Mario and Bowser's eternal feud? Or will things never change? R
1. Chapter 1

**Myself**: I know this has been done a million times, but I will have the star of my fan fiction story to do the disclaimer. Samus?

**Samus: **Thank you. Golfer does not own anything related to smash bros or its involved characters.

**Myself: **Thanks. Now because I am annoying to my readers, on with the story.

13 years ago:

"Wow, this place is enormous" exclaimed Samus who was marveling at the huge building known as smash mansion. She didn't notice Mario running toward it until she was knocked over. "Mama Mia! Pardon me, sir" Mario said, apologetically. Samus was in her armor, but could sense herself blushing. Why did everyone believe she was a guy?! Samus is a girl's name, after all! She just lost it with the unfortunate plumber. She punched him and threw him into a tree. She stomped into the mansion. Mario just muttered "I guess the dude is in a bad mood!"

"Hello Samus" Master Hand said when she got inside, shaking himself with Samus's hand. "Everyone has been settled except you and a Mr.…Mario. He is your roommate and-" Crazy Hand interrupted Master Hand by having his daily breakdown. "BRRRROOTHERERRRRR! WEEEEEEEEEEENNNEHEEEEHGAHGIEAHGOHG!!!! TAPIIOCAHHJFAERHTGJ. WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Hand was clearly disturbed by this, and responded.

"Crazy, it's okay…HEY, STOP POKING SAMUS! What the…HEY, QUIT INFLATING JIGGLY PUFF! HEY, STOP. TRYING. TO. THUMBWRESTLE. MEEEE!!!!!!" Crazy Hand whimpered and left, obeying his older brother. "I am sorry Samus that you had to meet my brother that way. He does have a good heart in his crazy body somewhere. Anyway…look, there is Mario! Samus turned to meet her roommate with twigs in his hair. Samus sighed and went up to her room. Mario did the same thing. Master Hand was busy trying to deflate poor Jigglypuff, who put the balloon in balloon pokemon.

"Let's get something straight" Samus began to Mario in their room. She didn't need to say anymore. She took off her armor, and in her place stood a stunningly gorgeous woman. Samus was in her Zero Suit.

"So you aren't a guy…" Mario just said. Samus sighed and was about to take a nap when she noticed Mario wasn't staring at her. He just sat and read a book.

"Well?" Samus asked. "Why aren't you staring at me? Not a day goes by when a guy doesn't stare at me for days on end…"

"So? If we will be friends, it's not gonna be about looks!" Mario was satisfied with that and continued reading. Samus sensed it was going to be a great year.

Master Hand told every smasher to sit in an auditorium. Samus sat two chairs from Mario, who both sat in the front. Master Hand's booming voice was heard.

"To understand each other, each hero will talk about the villains in their life. Let's start with Samus." Samus was surprised, and then began.

"It all started when I was three. I was with my parents when a roar was heard everywhere. I will spare everyone the details, but…" Samus breathed in, wiped a tear, and then continued. "But…my parents were killed by this massive dragon called Ridley. He tried to kill me but this bird people saved me, brought me to their planet, infused me with their blood which gives me surprising power and agility, and gave me a power suit. Well, that's how it all started. The rest is about me kicking that stupid thing's tail with my arm cannon and shooting metroids. The end."

"Very good" said Master Hand. "We feel your pain, and we hope Ridley dies. Now, how about Mario." Mario suddenly began to speak.

"It started with me and Bowser when we were both babies. You see, Bowser is a lot like Ridley, except he is strangely kind to princesses, is smaller, and knows dark magic. Anyway, me and Luigi, my little bro, were being delivered by the stork. Then, Bowser's caretaker and minion, Kamek, knocked me from the stork, but not my bro. I luckily fell on top of a Yoshi, which is a lot like a horse except is more reptilian. So, he protects me, and we beat Bowser in the end, who was super powered up. To this day, he seems immortal. Despite Bowser's strength, agility, magical powers, and immortality, I will never stop until I beat Bowser. I vowed to protect the world from him. Who knows, maybe like Samus I will fight my enemy through the galaxy and succeed once and for all." After that, everyone was clapping, even Master Hand, who was hitting the floor. This continued until everyone was done. Master Hand then asked about powers used to fight the enemies. Mario was the first called. "Well, I can shoot fire from my hand, which is one of Bowser's weaknesses. The other being, well…………anyway, I once hurled the massive one ton monster into a bomb a hundred feet away, so I'm pretty strong. I have endurance, which is increased if I eat a specific mushroom, which will make me grow. I think I am pretty smart, though Bowser does apparently have an IQ of 8000 or something. Yeah, right, more like -8000 which is still too high, but I'm sidetracking. Anyway my last one is my only difference between me and my bro. He is fascinated by electricity. I am bound more to fire. Who knows, that might give us both crazy powers one day. Basically I am to Luigi what Master Hand is to Crazy Hand, except for the whole crazy thing-" Mario was cut off by Crazy Hand, who ripped off his strait jacket upon hearing his name. He suddenly started yelling.

"BROOTHHHEER! MY BIG BRO! WE ARE OUT OF UTENSELS FOR OUR REFRIGERATOR!!!!!! IWILLDIEIWILLDIEIWILLDIE!"

"Little bro, please calm down! If you don't, you will have another panic attack. I picked up tapioca." Master Hand was able to calm his brother before shooting him with a tranquilizer. Before he went out 6 empty chairs broke in half. Master hand went near the chairs and they reassembled. Everyone was in shock. Master Hand explained. "I was made with the basis of creation. My brother was made out of the ruins of destruction. I guess it is a lot like Luigi's more uncontrolled electrical power and Mario's controlled, tempered fire powers. I can sense those conflicting powers."

Samus talked about her powers. "Well, I can shoot with my arm cannon. I am also crazy strong because of the Chozo blood. I am so flexible, I can turn into a tiny ball. Like this!" She got into her morph ball form with ease. "I can plant bombs with this form. In my zero suit…" Samus took this opportunity to shed her armor. Fox, another smasher, couldn't keep his toung in his mouth. Other's gasped, either at how beautiful she was or that she was a woman. "Yes, I am a woman and Fox…" She shot Fox. "Anyway, In my zero suit I have a whip in my gun. The gun paralyzes things." Master Hand groaned.

"Ugh. Why couldn't I have that when crazy hand has his breakdowns! Man. Anyway, next up is…" Samus wasn't listening that next was Luigi. Soon everyone went and Master Hand dismissed them to their room.

* * *

Well, so ends my first chapter. Please Review. I will listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Me**: If you want to see the disclaimer, see the very first page of chapter one.**

**Samus: **We have to talk. *Readies her arm cannon* Where do you writers get off making everyone think I am a guy?

**Me: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down! No need to freak out! Look it adds to the plot. Besides it's funny. We'll talk later. Anyway to our readers, I have a new announcement. If you review, be sure to include where you want the story to go, and just maybe I'll listen. Want Bowser to fall off a cliff? Put it in a review. Want Samus to stop talking for a whole day? Put it in a review.

**Samus: **Come here. And don't get all excited. I'll make you stop talking for a whole day with Mr. Cannon and Mrs. Fist. Prepare to meet them.

**Me: **Samus go away. You are so mean. Now on with the story.

The beginning of present day:

Samus looked at smash mansion. It was even bigger since last time. Master Hand only greeted newcomers, so she walked right by to see who she shared a room with. She was pleased that she was with Mario and Bowser. Samus wondered what a Bowser was. She went up to her room. She unpacked and went back downstairs only to be greeted by Mario.

"Mario" Samus said. "We are sharing a room plus something called a Bowser." Mario just froze before he tried to speak.

"B-B-B-Bowser?"

"Yeah, so what's wrong" Samus saw a large horned creature walk in. It stopped. Mario just stared at him.

"Mario" Bowser whispered.

"Bowser" Mario muttered with disgust. Suddenly, there was chaos. Bowser let out a roar and breathed huge amounts of fire setting everything ablaze. Mario responded by punching Bowser in the face. Bowser grabbed him and threw him out the window. "Maaamaaaa Miiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa" Mario yelled as he flew away. Bowser just continued talking like nothing ever happened.

"Who's my roommate"?

"I am" Samus said. Mario limped in and was about to do something bad to Bowser from behind when Bowser said words that would bring pain.

"Cool! A guy in a robo suit. Samus right?" What Bowser said made everyone, even Master Hand, freeze. Mario chuckled.

"Never, EVER, call me a guy! Samus is a girl's name" Samus yelled before grabbing Bowser, kicking him, then burning him with her flamethrower. She took off her power suit so all the newcomers, and Bowser, who never officially met Samus, could see she was a woman. NO DOUBT! She walked upstairs followed by Mario and a limping Bowser. What a day.

Present day:

The alarm didn't wake Samus up to another day. Bowser did. He and Mario were arguing again. Bowser accidentally burned Samus's zero suit black. Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and flung him out the door into another person's room through the wall. It happened to be Ganondorf's room.

"Hey, buddy. How are you doing." Bowser said as he lay on top of Ganondorf.

"Bowser" Ganondorf began. "I told you I only like you as a friend. Now get out of my room before I make you uglier than you are already, which is hard even with magic. Now get!!!" Bowser ran back into his room to find an angry Samus grabbing Mario by the neck. Upon seeing Bowser, Samus grabbed Bowser.

"Now listen to me" Samus said in her icy, angry voice. "Your arguing is so annoying I want to squeeze both of you until your head pops. I'm serious. You don't see link arguing with ganondork all day!"

"HEY" Ganondork yelled upon hearing his name.

"Shut up Ganondork" Samus yelled back. "Anyway, I've had it and-" Samus was interrupted by a white glove flying by and hitting the wall.

"HAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand was on another breakdown. That white glove was followed by another that stopped at Samus's door. It was holding a tranquilizer.

"Samus" Master Hand said. "I need to borrow your paralyzer! Crazy is out of his mind again, only my tranquilizer isn't working! Please!" Master Hand seemed desperate, so Samus threw him her gun. "Crazy, I have a birthday cake if you come here!" When Crazy Hand heard his brother yell out birthday cake, Crazy just yelled out.

"YIPPPPEEEEEEEE!" Crazy rushed towards Master Hand and Master Hand shot Crazy, stunning him before he shot 4 tranquilizer shots at Crazy. Crazy fell to the ground and Master Hand carried him away.

"What were we doing?" Samus asked. Mario just shrugged along with Bowser.

The next day a brawl was scheduled. This brawl was Samus vs. Meta Knight. Samus had never seen Meta Knight Before, but she thought it would be an easy win. They stepped into a simulation room, where it was explained by Master Hand that in this room, nobody is truly, physically hurt. Plus that room can get larger or smaller, and can form any design. They were fighting on the final destination with one stock and smash balls on medium. Samus started with a missile at Meta Knight. It hit. Meta Knight approached with his mach drill before using his mach tornado. When Samus was in the air, Meta Knight slashed at her, knocking her even higher. Samus then hit Meta Knight with her arm cannon, which spiked him down. Samus did it one more time, making Meta Knight hit the ground so hard, he flew up. Then a smash ball appeared. Samus hit it with her flamethrower. The smash ball didn't break. Meta Knight hit it and it broke. He tried to get near, but responded with a weak charge shot before a missile that knocked it out of him. Samus charged her beam and shot it at the smash ball. Meta knight tried to hit the smash ball, but was a half second late. Samus charged her zero laser. Samus won with that beam.

Samus approached Meta Knight. "Good match. Your pretty good with that thing" Samus said pointing at his sword. Meta Knight smiled underneath his mask.

"Thank you. You were good as well. By the way, it's name is Galaxia. Most with swords name them." As Meta Knight walked away, Master Hand announced that Mario would be facing Bowser on New Pork City. with two stock, smash balls on medium as well. Samus stayed to watch the fight. As the fight started bowser was dominating with slashes until they both fell to the ground. Bowser did a Bowser bomb and forced Mario against a wall. He unleashed his fire breath. Mario was defenseless. Bowser breathed it even when it weak, for twenty seconds, racking up 40% damage. Mario had a total of 100% damage. Bowser followed up with a powerful side smash. It knocked Mario against the wall and he bounced to the left. Bowser did that again and Mario flew away. Bowser had no damage. As Mario tried to come down to meet Bowser when a smash ball appeared before Bowser. He did a powerful side smash and a whirling fortress before turning to Giga Bowser. It looked like the worst defeat for Mario ever. But Mario had an idea. He ran to the far left and hopped up. Giga Bowser tried to fit, but was too big. Bowser tried to attack Mario, but Mario turned him around with the cape, and Bowser fell into the abyss. Now Bowser and Mario were even. Bowser let out a roar and charged. Mario grabbed Bowser and threw him before hitting with a side smash. Bowser did a Bowser bomb. He then attempted Bowsercide. But they were at the same damage. Bowser and Mario fought each other for control over the other. They finally fell away. It looked like the very first tie when Everyone looked at the slow motion camera. At the very last second, Mario ended up on top of Bowser before they disappeared. Mario was the winner. Bowser let out a screeching roar before grabbing Mario. It looked like he would kill Mario when Crazy Hand charged in with a tranquilizer and shot it at Bowser. Bowser fell down.

"ONE FOR THE ALIENS IN MY HEAD!!!" Crazy Hand grabbed Bowser by the tail after saying it and carried him away. Everyone left and scattered to do different things, many congratulating Mario on winning in such an awesome match.

"Hey Mario, awesome match, everyone thought Bowser would beat you" Samus told Mario.

"Thanks" Mario said joining Luigi as he walked into the dining room. Samus went to look for Meta Knight.

* * *

Please Read on and Review! I will listen and perhaps reply!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Well, Samus, I don't know why you are so aggressive.

**Samus**: I'm not! People just treat me like I am. If you get to know me, then I am really not.

**Me**: I suppose you're right. Well, should we get on with the story?

**Samus**: Okay.

* * *

Samus couldn't find Meta Knight. She simply shrugged it off until morning when she knew he would want to eat breakfast. She was thinking of that when she heard yelling and breaking glass.

"What is going on" Samus yelled at Mario and Bowser fighting in their room. Samus heard Bowser's voice.

"How dare you laugh. Do you know what it's like to be with that Crazy glove for a whole day? He thinks I am responsible for voices in his head! He tried to shove me in his glove!" Bowser shook at the thought. Mario just laughed. "I am out of here" Bowser muttered as he left. Samus heard Bowser scream like a girl down the hall as they heard Crazy's voice.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! SHELLY IN MY GLOVE YOU GOOOOOOO!" Bowser just screamed and then they heard a pop. Samus couldn't help laughing a bit. Samus faced Mario and said "Why won't you just make friends with him. I even made friends with Ridley!"

"Coming from a woman who killed him with missiles" Mario said. "The closest I came is in space where he fell into a star and then in a black hole. And look! He's still alive! Plus, you aren't friends with Ridley!"

"That's not the point!" Samus said. "The point is that you and Bowser are killing me with your arguments. Just get along! Once again Link and Ganondork don't fight 24/7!

"Hey" Ganondork yelled upon hearing his name.

"Shut up Ganondork" Everyone yelled. Out of nowhere a white hand appeared. He began to yell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? Crazy and I are trying to sleep! You know how he gets when he can't sleep! He…" Master Hand shuddered. "He…gets mad. MAD!!! He is my twin of destruction! So GO TO BED!" Master Hand left and everyone retreated to their rooms.

The next day Bowser was seen running to the breakfast table. Everyone sat in certain groups. In the villains table there was Wario, Ganondork, King DeDeDe, and a shuddering Bowser who just kept repeating "So many fingers, so little time. Glove." There was the hero's table where the hero's sat. Then there was the pokemon table. Suddenly there was a ringing of the doorbell. Bowser got excited all of a sudden and ran to open the door. Everyone heard him yell with glee. "Son! I missed you!" Then a higher voice was heard.

"Daddy, I am a smasher now! I missed you too!" Mario groaned and everyone asked if Mario knew him.

"Yeah, I know him. He is one of Bowser's nine kids, and is the prince of Bowser's kingdom. Annoying pain in the butt. I can't wait to beat him down." Bowser rushed in and held Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. had a paint brush. Bowser spoke to everyone.

"Attention, this is my son, Prince Bowser the second! Master Hand wants him to be a smasher and tonight we are gonna finally beat Mario into a pulp. And by the way Mario, it's a 2 on 1. Hahaha! Come on son. Lets find out your final smash." With that, the Bowser duo left. Mario just groaned in anger and everyone was laughing.

"Don't worry Mario, you will win. We believe in you" everyone said before the room erupted in laughter. Then Crazy Hand came in chasing Bowser. Some crashes were heard before Crazy Hand flew back, covered in paint. Crazy Hand was whimpering until he saw Ganondork. Crazy Hand grabbed him.

"YIPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ANOTHER SACRIFICE FOR THE ELVES IN MY HEAD! Oh elf kings, I give ye a sacrifice." With that, Ganondork screamed like a girl as Crazy Hand left.

It was 6pm. The match was scheduled to begin. Master Hand announced Bowser Jr.'s moves; The arials were the same except for the forward arial, where Jr. used his brush. His side B was called shell tuck, where Jr. tucked into his shell and moved, a lot like Squirtle's move except more powerful. His down B was called Jr. shot, where Jr. aimed his brush and shot balls of graffiti. His up B was called Broomstick rocket. Jr. would fly up on his brush, doing damage to anyone below or above. The rest of his moves involved swipes with his brush. Everyone except for the villains cheered for Mario. Mario, Bowser and Jr. were on Battlefield with the same rules as before, this time with 3 stock. The match started and Mario was getting mauled. Jr. was beating him with his brush on one side while Bowser breathed fire and clawed him on the other side. In 30 seconds Mario had 130% damage and was out with a side smash from Bowser. The same thing happened again only this time was out from Jr. Bowser and his son had 10% damage together. Taking advantage of his invincibility, Mario scored a few hits on Bowser, but was clobbered by Jr. shot. Then as smash ball appeared. Mario tried to go for it, but was held off by Bowser. Jr. got the smash ball. His final smash had him get into his ship from Super Mario Galaxy, and along with two ships from his armada, shot bullet bills at Mario. He tried to dodge, but the bills followed him and Mario was soon defeated.

Nobody could believe it. In less than 2 minutes the worst defeat Mario took happened. Bowser had a total of 20% and Jr. had a total of 12%. Their team was unstoppable. Mario was so shocked that he went to his room and began to cry. Samus came up. "Hey Mario, look, I'm not good at this, but don't be so down. Look, you remember my first match? I was against Luigi. He was unpredictable and I didn't expect a super strong green missile to hit me. He shot fireballs while I tried to counter, but then he hit me again with a green missile. I tried to recover but then a side smash took me out. I could only let off one regular missile. I was humiliated. Our next match I won because I didn't give up. Mario, my point is that you know Bowser and Jr. Did you expect to win on a 2 on 1? No! But you can win any 1 on 1." Mario sniffed and looked at his friend. Samus said "look, if you want, I'll request you and Luigi fight against Bowser and his kid. Now, I am going to see Meta Knight."

"Thank you" was all Mario could say.

Meanwhile, Samus ran into Jr. and Bowser saw it. They surrounded her and began beating her up. Mario saw this and used a move he was forbidden to use in a match; the ground pound. He flipped Bowser around and ground pounded him. Mario fought him, and it was chaos. Ganondork joined in, then Link. Wario attacked Mario, then Luigi and Meta Knight joined in. Meta Knight used his mach tornado, and Luigi used his Luigi cyclone, and Mario used his tornado move, which together scattered all the fighters. Crazy Hand flew down the hall, shouting "MY FUDGE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BROTHER BETRAYED ME! HE SHALL DIEEEEEE!!!!!!" The fighters returned to their rooms.

The next day was a special match. Master Hand vs. Crazy Hand. At breakfast everyone was laughing their heads off, while Bowser and Ganondork were relieved that for the whole morning, they wouldn't have to go to the special place. The match was at final destination with no items and with stamina. The match started with Master Hand shooting Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand screeched and karate chopped his brother. Master Hand summoned an army of tiny hands to attack Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand, being the lord of destruction, destroyed the army and punched Master Hand. Master Hand punched Crazy Hand. Then, they punched at the same time, creating a ball of energy that wiped them both out. The match ended. They both crawled out of the room and were instantly healed. "Good match brother" Master Hand told Crazy Hand.

"FUDGEFUDGEFUDGE GIVE ME MY FUDGE, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand screeched.

"Fine, you earned it" Master Hand said giving Crazy fudge. What Crazy Hand didn't know was that Master Hand put sleeping pills in the fudge. Minutes later Crazy fell to the ground and was dragged away by his older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Me**: Well Samus, are we made up now?**

**Samus**: Sure. I forgive you for plugging up my arm cannon with toilet paper.

**Me**: Well, you did deserve it.

**Samus**: How?

**Me**: Never mind. Anyway I'll say this one more time: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!

**Crazy Hand**: Samus, you're next.

**Me**: Okay, by reviewing the readers can decide if they want Samus to escape or go with Crazy Hand. Now, on with the story.

Samus looked at the sky. It was beautiful to her. She saw that it was blue as can be. So she walked downstairs to eat breakfast. She ran into Meta Knight.

"Hi Meta Knight" Samus said. Meta Knight spoke in his deep, quiet voice.

"Hello Samus"

"So Meta Knight, what did you think of last night's match between Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"I thought it was interesting. Crazy Hand should have won. I believe he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt his brother.

"He should have known that nobody gets hurt in that room."

"Yes.

"By the way, Meta Knight, have you seen Master Hand?

"He is in his room. Careful, though, as he is in a bad mood because he tied with his little brother in the fight.

"Bye Meta Knight. I'll talk later.

"Goodbye Samus." With that, Meta Knight left and Samus went to find Master Hand. When she found his room, she knocked. Master Hand called out "it's open!" Samus saw the giant glove and began to speak.

"Uh, Master Hand, we need to talk. It's about Mario. He's been a wreck since he lost to Bowser and his son. I was wondering if you could schedule a Mario&Luigi vs. Bowser&Jr. match?"

Master Hand looked at Samus. He felt sorry for Mario. Then he said "I don't think so. We can't have Luigi." Master Hand looked around, then whispered "He's a loser." Then Samus turned around to see Luigi looking at Master Hand. Master Hand saw him, so he hit him on the head so Luigi would forget what he had just heard. "Anyway" Master Hand continued "We can have…you be Mario's partner." Samus was shocked, but wanted the opportunity to take Bowser down after he attacked her. Samus nodded and said "I accept."

Samus raced up to find a depressed Mario. She sat down next to him and said excitedly "Mario, guess what. We will be in a match against Bowser and his kid. We're gonna win!" Mario looked up at Samus, and sighed. Samus could sense that he didn't want to fight Bowser again. Samus said "look, Mario, I have an issue with Bowser. When you two went to space, I was fighting Dark Samus. I was exploring when Bowser, his spaceship and Bowser Jr's airship armada blasted right by me, and nearly knocked me off the whole planet! But my point is, well, Master Hand doesn't want Luigi to fight with you, he wants me to. So what do you say that we start training?" Mario smiled at Samus, and went with her to the training room.

"Let's get started!" Samus called to Mario. "I want you to do 100 pushups. Go!" Mario did 50 before he almost passed out. "C'mon Mario." Samus said. "Okay, forget the pushups. We're gonna have a mini brawl for a minute in the brawl room. Nobody is using it. Let's go." Mario was still on the ground, so Samus had to drag the plumber. When they got there, they began when Samus counted down from 3. Mario began by tossing a fireball. Samus grabbed Mario and tossed him in the air followed by a back kick. Mario did the Mario tornado. Samus fired a super missile and charged her shot. She let it go and Mario got hit. Hard. Samus used her flamethrower when the time ended. Sudden Death was announced. Samus charged up her shot and fired. Mario couldn't dodge but used his cape. Samus didn't expect it and the match was over.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting it. See, that's what you can do when Bowser Jr. shoots graffiti. He won't expect it returning. You did good but you need to get faster. Bowser Jr. and his dad will combo you. So, for the match tomorrow-"

"Mama Mia. TOMORROW?!" Mario yelled in surprise before he fainted. Samus sighed knowing she had work to do. It was going to be a long night.

Mario awoke in the brawling room. Master Hand and Samus were there. "Mario" Samus began. "You lost your edge. Now, I am not going to play eye of the tiger or anything, but I have something better. You will take on me and Master Hand with one stock. By morning you will be able to crush us. Then Bowser. Now, Master Hand, if you would, start the countdown.

"3, 2, 1" Master Hand counted down. Before long Samus charged her beam before Master Hand began punching Mario. Samus shot Mario fully charged. Master Hand threw a super strong punch. Then Samus shot Mario fully charged again before Master Hand flung Mario out. The match was over in twenty seconds. Mario let off one fireball.

"Ugh" Samus moaned. This was going to be a VERY long night. Then, Samus got an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me**: Okay, you know what?

**Samus**: What? *Cocks her arm cannon*

**Me**: You are so mean! Why can't you be nice?

**Samus**: I am nice you just never notice! You never notice anything good I do around here!

**Me**: I'm sorry Samus.

**Samus**: *Aims at me* It's too late for that!

**Me**: Would you feel better if I let you do the disclaimer again?

**Samus**: Okay. Golfer does not own Smash Bros or any related character.

**Me**: Do you feel better?

**Samus**: I guess so. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Samus whispered to Master Hand. Master Hand teleported out of the Brawl room. As quickly as he disappeared, he returned with Peach in his grasp, and the white glove began squeezing. Mario was shocked and yelled "Peach!" Samus counted down and the brawl began. Mario used combos on Samus as she tried to fight back. Master Hand placed a force field outside of the room for peach so he could fight Mario. Meanwhile, Samus was knocked off at 60% damage and then was suddenly meteor smashed by Mario. Mario viciously attacked Master Hand in the wrist. Master Hand tried several punches and even magic, but Mario dodged. Mario did several attacks before finishing the fight with a head butt. The match was over and Mario clearly won. Outside the brawl room, Mario saw Peach was gone.

"I took her back to her room" Master Hand assured Mario. Mario looked at Samus, who was panting.

"I can't believe it. See? You just needed a little motivation" Samus said. "Now, you have it; your fighter within. That's what every good brawler has. Bowser doesn't. Tomorrow, in the morning, Bowser will be waiting, as his son and I will. Now, I want to hear it. Mario…ARE YOU READY?!" Mario looked and said meekly "I'm ready."

"NO!!!" Samus yelled. "I SAID, ARE YOU READY!!??"

"I'M READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed. Then, Ganondork came down from the noise, and asked "what's with the commotion?"

"Shut up Ganondork" Master Hand, Samus, and Mario said. Ganondork left with a tear in his eye.

The next day Mario came with Samus for what was to be an awesome Brawl. Master Hand even prepared two sections for each team. There was the Samus&Mario team section, and there was the (significantly smaller) team Bowser (team with Bowser and Bowser Jr.) section. The Bowser team section had King DeDeDe, Ganondork, Crazy Hand, and Wario. The other section had everyone else, even Master Hand. Then, the match started with 2 stocks, only smash balls and two other random items, and on Final Destination. Bowser and Bowser Jr. charged at Mario and Samus, with Mario letting loose a fully charged smash attack and Samus charging her shot. Samus let loose her charge shot and it hit Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. rapidly shot paint from his brush to Mario while Bowser prepared for a Bowser Bomb on Mario. Samus shot a missile at Bowser while Mario jumped and did a Mario tornado on Bowser Jr. Mario focused on Bowser Jr. while Samus focused on Bowser. In the end Mario was shot out and lost a life, while Bowser was shot out along with him. Samus sent a fully charged shot at an unexpecting Bowser Jr. and he flew away. Then, taking advantage of his invincibility, Bowser performed his Bowser Bomb and Samus flew away while Bowser and his son wailed on Mario. Samus came to the rescue and used her flamethrower on Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser threw her aside and breathed fire on her. Samus rolled behind Bowser and smashed him off the stage. Meanwhile, Mario was getting killed by an agile Bowser Jr. Mario managed to get a few fireballs out to approach him and smashed him off the stage. Suddenly a smash ball appeared and Bowser Jr. got it. Every bill was aimed at Mario. Mario tried to dodge but was hit by the last three. As Bowser Jr. tried to recover from off the stage, Mario seized the opportunity and meteor smashed him. Bowser Jr. was out. Mario went to join Samus, but she was getting beaten by Bowser. Bowser had a low percentage and Samus and Mario's were high. Bowser picked up a franklin badge. Samus didn't notice and shot a fully charged shot. Mario saw this and tried something dangerous. He jumped in front of Samus and reflected the fully charged charge shot. It easily kept reflecting off of Bowser. Mario kept reflecting it (sound familiar?). Mario knew eventually the franklin badge would fall off. Then, it did. Bowser didn't think it would and was knocked off. Samus did a powerful kick in an attempt to kill Bowser the whole way. Bowser didn't and Samus was beyond recovering range. Mario did a risky move. He jumped off the stage, and kicked Bowser away for good. Samus and Mario won.

When everyone left the brawl room, Bowser Jr. shook hands with Samus, but not Mario. Bowser Jr. walked to his room. Then, a frightening thing happened. Bowser let out a fierce roar, and as Master Hand tried to calm him down, dark magic erupted from Bowser's claws and it instantly knocked out Master Hand. Crazy Hand saw this and yelled like he never yelled before. "BROOOTHHHERRRRR! NOOOOOOOOOOO! BOWSERWILLDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crazy Hand flew at Bowser and gave an incredible punch to Bowser. Bowser stumbled as Crazy Hand punched again, and again. Crazy Hand made a "ding, ding" sound, not unlike a boxing bell. Crazy punched twice more before preparing for one last super punch. Bowser was ready and shot tons of dark magic at Crazy Hand, knocking him out as well. Ganondork suddenly came in and yelled "Bowser! You're overshadowing me!" Bowser then let out another roar, then began to grow. Many began to expect Giga Bowser, but Giga Bowser had a limit on size. Regular Bowser didn't. Instead regular Bowser just grew, soon twice as big as Giga Bowser. Then quadruple, then 8 times the size, then finally double that size. Bowser yelled at Ganondork, and yelled in a deep, frightening voice "Ganondork, shut up." Ganondork ran away. Suddenly, Bowser roared so hard, the mansion broke in half. Then, Samus stood by Mario, and cocked her arm cannon. Mario and Luigi stood in front of Peach. Ike, Link, Meta Knight and Marth, unfortunately, (*Marth glares at Golfer*) drew their swords. Star Fox and even Wolf pointed their blasters at Bowser. The other fighters except for Zelda just put up their fists. Zelda drew her bow. Suddenly Bowser and the fighters were enveloped in a white light, then were brought to a flat ground. Bowser and Mario were in the middle. Fighters tried to run at Bowser, but something stopped them. Bowser yelled "Ha. See, that force field will stop all interference. Now, let's go. Oh, by the way, my son is in a special room far from here. He doesn't need to see all the blood and gore yet." Bowser breathed fire, only he breathed out more fire than Mario had ever seen. It engulfed half the field and set several things on fire. Mario couldn't dodge it all, and his hat began to burn before Mario beat it on the ground.

Mario responded by shooting several fireballs, they simply bounced off. Bowser laughed, then more magic came from his claws. It shot in the air, and caused a meteor shower. Mario couldn't dodge them all and one crushed Mario. However, Mario heard a woman's voice in his ear. It said "courtesy of…you know who from space. A mushroom was in front of his face. He ate it, then emerged from the wreckage. "Bowser" Mario proclaimed. "It's gonna take a lot more than that!" Mario ran up to Bowser and threw a powerful punch. It didn't do anything. Bowser swiped his claws, once scratching Mario along the stomach. Mario knelt down in pain, but tried to ignore it. Mario tried his fiery punch, but only made Bowser annoyed and throw Mario into the force field. Meanwhile the other Brawlers were trying to find a way to break though the force field. It appeared to be made out of some kind of glass. Mario saw them be able to knock on it, so he knew that it was solid. He returned to try to get Bowser. Mario noticed how Bowser never moved, probably due to his size. He could turn though. Mario tried one thing; when Bowser breathed his flames, Mario used his cape. The flames reflected back to Bowser, causing him to roar. Bowser was clearly in pain. Bowser breathed his flame again. This time the fire was white. It burned Mario's cape. Mario was able to put it out before the cape was completely burned away. Using such hot flames did two things to Bowser: number 1, they hurt him. Number 2, Bowser was tired from it. Mario was still getting killed by Bowser, and soon he was scorched, burned, scratched, and had a few broken bones. Meanwhile, Samus tried her ice beam, followed by her flame thrower. Mario saw a tiny crack. He knew it was breakable. Mario taunted Bowser by telling him that everyone likes Ganondork better than Bowser. Bowser leapt at Mario. Mario dodged (just barely) and Bowser hit the barrier. There was a large crack. Mario had a bold idea. However, this was interrupted by more fire from Bowser. It burned Mario badly, and made him fall to the ground in pain before feeling a slash at his back that felt like a whip hit there. Mario was about to die. Bowser then stood over Mario and yelled "Mario, prepare for your final defeat."

Mario summoned all of his will and ran around Bowser as fast as he could. Bowser couldn't turn as fast. Mario breathed in, then sighed "It's come to this." Mario grabbed Bowser's tail. Every smasher sighed at it.

"Will Mario actually to this?" Luigi asked doubtfully.

"Yes" Samus said. "He's got the fighter within."

"Mario, be careful" Peach said. Suddenly, the musical theme from Super Mario Galaxy's final Bowser battle began to play from Ganondork's music player, but nobody told him to stop it this time, or to shut up.

Mario pulled the tail and tried to spin. At first, Bowser wouldn't budge, but then Bowser collapsed because everything except for Bower's leg strength increased in size and power because Bowser didn't think leg strength was important. He was wrong. With great difficulty and becoming red in the face, Bowser began to budge. Mario then spun him faster, then faster, then faster until Bowser rotated once. The smashers began to cheer for Mario. Bowser rotated a second time even faster until Mario let him go. Bowser crashed into the force field and broke it. Bowser couldn't get up. Mario was unconscious. Peach and Luigi went to care for Mario, while everyone grabbed Bowser's tail. Samus used her grappling beam. They dragged him to where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were recovering. Using their power, they shrunk Bowser to his normal size (in fact, about half the size) and put him in a glowing cage. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO! I was so close to killing Mario!" Bowser began to weep after this. Mario recovered and went to Bowser's prison. He shook his head, and kicked it. Then Mario stood back, held back by Luigi, Samus, and every other smasher.

"Brother" Master Hand said. "I need you to put Bowser in your special place. Put a camera in there so everyone can see."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand screamed as he put Bowser in his glove or something (it's hard to explain) while Master Hand put a camera in there. Every smasher screamed their approval. It seemed Mario screamed the loudest.

* * *

Well, that's it. This is the second to last chapter. I want to make this clear. I WANT SOME REVIEWS. thanks.


	6. chapter 6, the finale?

**Me**: Well, this is my last chapter. I think I'm going to cry! Samus, would you…

**Samus**: I won't hold you.

**Me**: No! I was going to ask you to say the disclaimer.

**Samus**: If they want to see it, they should go to the first chapter. And don't worry, you have a sequel, right?

**Me**: That's right! My sequel is called Craziness Abounds II: A giga return.

**Samus**: And in this chapter they will see some Samusx-

**Me**: Shut up! You're spoiling it! On with the final chapter.

After Bowser was defeated by Mario; every single smasher minus Bowser who was punished volunteered to make him a special breakfast. Together, they gave him Mario's favorite; Pancakes with a side of toast, topped with spaghetti. Mario was very happy. Master Hand even offered to give him a new cape and hat; both had been burned by Bowser. Mario gave him the specifications, and Mario got his classic cape and hat. The cape had a picture of Mario on top of Bowser. Mario was flattered by all his attention. Crazy Hand then popped in and said "Hello Mario, how grateful me and my brother are that you saved the smashers and our mansion. We are in debt to you." Crazy Hand floated away along with Master Hand. Every Smasher couldn't believe that Crazy Hand wasn't crazy! He was always insane, yet today a lot like his older brother!

Suddenly, the Crazy Hand charged towards Mario and knocked him down. Samus shot Crazy Hand with a missile, knocking him back a bit. Crazy Hand became enraged and slowly came towards Samus, dropping Mario. Meta Knight popped out of nowhere and slashed at Crazy Hand. Electricity sparked from Crazy Hand, and every smasher looked doomed, but Master Hand came suddenly and punched his brother. Crazy Hand turned to meet his brother, but only saw another fist (this one in flames) coming. This one knocked out Crazy Hand. "I have never known my brother to be violent. Crazy, yes, but not violent." Master Hand dragged his brother away. Samus remembered when she first saw Crazy Hand. Master Hand had told her "My brother has a good heart…" Samus believed Crazy Hand was sick.

Master Hand allowed Mario to rest for the rest of the day, since he was attacked during the celebration. Mario was grateful, and during his rest went down to the kitchen to eat. It was lunch time by that time after all. Everybody in the kitchen was either training, brawling, or doing something else. Mario was alone. Suddenly, Mario heard something crash, and before he could investigate, he felt something grab him, and throw him. Mario landed on his feet, prepared to fight the intruder. Crazy Hand shot some electricity at Mario, but Mario remembered his cape, and reflected it. Crazy Hand didn't expect this and it stun him. Mario was about to run to get Master Hand when Crazy Hand grabbed Mario again, this time slamming him in the ground, trapped by the large glove. Suddenly, Mario felt the pressure released. He looked up and saw Master Hand trying to hold Crazy Hand back. "Mario. Go get the other smashers" Master Hand ordered. Mario ran as fast as he could to find the other smashers. When he found Samus, he said frantically "go get everyone, Master Hand needs our help to fight Crazy Hand!" Samus nodded at the little plumber, and they spit up to find everyone.

When everyone was briefed, they went to the kitchen, only to find Crazy Hand dominating his older brother. Master Hand tried to defend himself, but was getting killed. Mario let out his ultimate punch on Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand flinched for a second, long enough for Samus to use her charge shot. Together, Ganondork and Captain Falcon used their warlock and falcon punches on Crazy Hand. Meta Knight stood in front of Samus and slashed at the hand with Galaxia. Everyone repeated with their swords. Soon every smasher was attacking Crazy Hand, stalling until they Saw Crazy Hand fall to the ground, lying still. Master Hand floated over him as a fist, smoking at the fingers. "My brother" Master Hand began. "My brother isn't this. It's as if he is possessed. Okay, now my brother is a threat to you all. Stay in groups that I assign. If he attacks, yell, and I will send a message over the loudspeaker for everyone to attack Crazy Hand. Me and Doctor Mario, which by the way I had to clone, will try to diagnose him. Now, here are the groups of which you need to stay in at all times. Group one is Samus, Meta Knight, Peach, Ganondork (Ganondork: Hey!), Lucus, Wolf, Sonic, Snake, Link, Yoshi, Ice climbers, Ike, Zelda, Luigi, King DeDeDe, and Kirby. The rest are in the other group." Everyone else left except for Mario.

"What do I do Master Hand?" Mario asked. Master Hand sighed.

"Mario, Crazy Hand is after you. I don't know why. You shall be with me and work with your alter ego. You are a doctor, so you can be of use" Master Hand said. Master Hand led Mario away. Crazy Hand was bound to the floor in chains of light. Master Hand stole them after the defeat of Tabuu. However, they are significantly weaker and will only bound Crazy Hand for a moment.

Group one walked to the brawl room for a rematch between Samus and Meta Knight. It was a one stock match with no items. Samus started with two super missiles, but Meta Knight was ready and flew over them. As Samus was about to do an ax kick, Meta Knight used his dimensional cape to warp behind Samus and he slashed. Meta Knight rushed in to kick her. Then he slashed at her before she used her bombs to stop him from following her. Meta Knight was about to use his mach drill when Samus used her fully charged charge shot. It connected and Meta Knight flew. Samus did a head charge and used her flame thrower. Meta Knight used his dimensional cape and slashed again. Meta Knight did a side smash, then one more before Samus was KO'd.

After the match, Meta Knight approached her. "Samus, I w-" that's as far as Meta Knight went before an alarm came on. Then Master Hand's booming voice came on.

"Attention Smashers" Master Hand announced. "Crazy Hand has been sighted near the room of Samus and Mario. Please prepare for battle and proceed to that area. That is all." Samus charged her arm cannon while everyone else prepared in their own way. Team two did the same thing, all going to Mario's room.

"Where is Mario?" yelled Crazy Hand to Master Hand. Crazy Hand was holding down his older brother. "I SAID…WHERE IS MARIO?"

"I won't tell you brother" Master Hand said with defiance. Crazy Hand then got off Master Hand, but only to charge up his power sphere, a ball of pure power. Master Hand did too, but Crazy Hand's was twice as large. Then, Crazy Hand shot it off. Master Hand did too. However, Crazy Hand's destroyed his brother's sphere and went towards Master Hand. However, Fox came out of nowhere and put his reflecter up. Crazy Hand was down. Crazy Hand got up, though, and grabbed Fox. Falco came out of nowhere and said "Hands off my friend!" Falco used his Falco phantom to make Crazy Hand drop Fox. Master Hand punched Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand charged another power sphere. Fox and Falco weren't ready, and Master Hand was KO'd. A large charge shot hit Crazy Hand that came from Samus. Soon everyone came. "WHERE IS MARIO?!" Crazy Hand yelled. Crazy Hand attacked some smashers with a fist, some he electrocuted, some he used his power sphere on. Then he was about to use his ultimate punch when he yelled once more "WHERE IS MARIO?"

"I'm right here!" That came from Mario who jumped up and ground pounded the giant hand. Crazy Hand groaned at first, but threw a power sphere that Mario reflected. Crazy Hand reflected as well with a red barrier, a lot like Mario's cape. Mario reflected the sphere and Crazy Hand reflected as well (okay, this should sound REALLY familiar).

Samus shot Crazy Hand with a missile. Crazy Hand flinched enough so that he couldn't reflect, and he was hit by the power sphere. Mario took something that was behind his back. It was a box full of smash balls. There were 5. Samus, Mario, Meta Knight, Link and Marth took one. "All right smashers. UNLEASH!" On Mario's order, he launched his Mario finale. Samus shot her zero laser. Meta Knight unleashed, well, whatever his final smash is called. Marth unleashed his last. In an instant, Crazy Hand fell to the ground. At this time, Mario looked at Crazy Hand. He saw something sticking out. It had the shape of a cone. The cone moved. Master Hand woke up and went to his brother. Mario backed up. Master Hand grabbed the horn, and ripped it out. In Master Hand's grasp was a small , unconscious dragon with red eyes, two horns and a spiky shell.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

A fourth one was released, called Super Smash Bros Revenge. Nobody knows why it's called that. Revenge is 7 years after Brawl.

Bowser was released one year ago. However, he remains at 5 feet, same as Mario. His son is mad at Mario, Samus and every smasher for what they did to his dad. Mostly Mario though.

Luigi is still, well, there.

Mr. Game and Watch suffered a horrible accident and died.

Wario still loves garlic.

Master Hand now shows brotherly love and patients toward his little brother, a lot like Mario always did towards Luigi. Awwwwwwww.

Marth and Ike dyed their stupid blue hair to brown. I can't keep calling Marth "Princess Martha."

Ganondork is still a dork.

Meta Knight is still adorable without his mask, and is now such good friends with Mario, Samus, and Jigglypuff that he has been sighted with them without his mask.

Everyone is still the same really, but the big thing is Mario and Samus. Mario is still with Peach. Peach isn't jealous of Samus and Mario's friendship. Peach even said to Zelda who asked if Peach was jealous "If Mario didn't love me, he wouldn't have saved me from a giant turtle dragon thing." In Brawls (they liked the name 'brawl' so they stuck with it), Mario would embarrass Bowser easily. Bowser was now the weakest smasher. Even Samus found this amusing. Mario and Samus often went places to enjoy themselves. Every now and then Samus, who dwarfed the 5 foot Mario, lifted him up, just for fun. Mario returned the favor by lifting her. Samus really learned how to be less uptight by hanging out with the carefree Mario. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff found this to be amusing.

With all that said, Craziness Abounds has finally reached it's ending. Everyone and everything is where it should be. Now, I have a new sequel coming out called Craziness Abounds II: A giga return. Please stop at my profile to find it (it's easier than trying to find it). It takes a more serious ambiance (mood) but is still humorous. Check it out.

THE END


End file.
